You May Not! Kiss The Bride
by Sceaduw
Summary: There was a time when we almost had peace upon earth...
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, never did and never will, no matter how much I like them. This is just a fan work, it is not for commercial use and is done solely for the sake of fan-girlism.

Forewords: A page in the Bookman's latest journal... lost, because Komui Lee torn it out and burnt it. Feedbacks are always welcomed and appreciated!

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

By Sceaduw

In the history of mankind, we had always walked hand-in-hand with war. This was especially true for generations of exorcists in their battle against the Millennium Earl and the Noahs. So many years, too many lives lost. But there was a time, when peace did born between us. Although just for a brief moment, everyone had hoped this peace treaty could signify the end of the bloodshed between humans and demons.

Well, almost everyone.

There was always something so valuable that one would risk everything to protect it. Love, for example, would have one risking the initiation of war all over again. Selfish, huh? Well, that was what we humans were capable of. Here I shall enlighten you with the little story of how nearly Lenalee Lee signed her marriage certificate and how close we were to signing the peace treaty with the Earl.

_{part I}_

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, children were playing. Everything was nice and wonderful in town. It was a fine, pleasant day. Too pleasant for Komui Lee to expect his little sister had become the chosen bride. He didn't know until he opened a pink letter from Malcom Rouvelier.

"WHAT!"

Komui clutched his chest painfully, choking and trying to breath. He fell off the chair and was rushed to the hospital ward by his coworkers. During the commotion, Reever picked up a piece of fallen paper beside Komui's desk. It was very elegant so it stood out from the piles of rubbish littering around Komui's workplace. Curious by it, he read the content. Then he immediately assembled the exorcists to the meeting room on Komui's behalf.

"Fellow exorcists! As you may all know, there will be a signing of peace treaty between the Vatican and the Earl this weekend," Reever addressed the few exorcists in the room, namely Allen Walker, Lavi the Bookman, Yu Kanda, Arystar Krory the Third and Miranda Lotto. They were the only Exorcists who would be of ultimate importance in saving the current situation. They nodded and were seemingly happy with the end of war. Reever swallowed hard and continued to announce in a grave tone, "This is an emergency! A crisis! In fact, the ultimate end of the world for our supervisor!"

"Why? What's going on?" asked Miranda, "Thanks to Allen and the Neah inside him, that we finally could stop the fighting!" The others were puzzled as well by Reever's odd behaviour. Reever took a deep breath and placed a pink letter on the conference table. The others crowded around to see what it was about. Lavi grabbed it and read aloud, "Dear Dr. Komui Lee, Supervisor of the Black Order, European Branch, we request the honour of your presence at the wedding of Miss Lenalee Lee and, WHAT!"

"NOOO!" "Oh, Lenalee!" "Ha!" synchronized responds from Allen, Miranda and Krory, as Lavi cried out.

Kanda was surprised too, but he was not responding as dramatic as the two exorcists who had dropped onto their knees in shock. He snatched the letter from Lavi's shaking hands. "Get up you two! Who's Lenalee marrying?" muttered Kanda as he took his glance from Allen and Lavi to the name written on the invitation. Whoever Lenalee would marry, if he did not approve of that man, he could always slice and dice him with his katana. He forbade Lenalee marrying an insignificant man.

"... bridegroom to be determined...," growled Kanda in disbelieve, "What the hell is this! Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Miranda took the paper and read again. The words 'bridegroom to be determined' was clearly written above the horizontal line next to Lenalee's name. She looked at Krory and then at Reever. "What is the meaning of this? What's going on? Where's Lenalee anyway? Have anyone seen her? We must ask her to clarify this!" she said worriedly. Krory nodded in concordance. This could not be a joke. The letter had the Vatican logo stamped at the lower right hand corner. In fact, the wedding was organized jointly by the Vatican and the Earl. The Earl had a skull stamped at the lower left hand corner of the letter.

"My dear fellow exorcists...," a weak voice whimpered at the doorway, "the time has come for the armageddon... " Komui walked into the room shakily, obviously not yet recovered from his heart attack. Reever went to his aid.

"Can someone explain this? What's this got to do with the peace treaty?" demanded Kanda as he glared at the two fellow exorcists who were still huddling themselves on the ground, "Get up already, will you? You are not helping at all!" He kicked Allen on the backside in frustration.

"The Earl had suggested a peace treaty with the Vatican. He claimed that he had lost interest in wiping out mankind now that he had lost his beloved Neah," Komui gave Allen a nod and continued, "and that he and his Noahs will not attack us again. Akumas will no longer be born according to his words." He paused briefly.

"That's good, isn't it? So what's with the wedding?" asked Lavi as he finally managed to get back on his feet after Allen. Komui tried hard to suppress his tears. He trembled and spoke between sobs, "in order to show that the Vatican is also sincere in this peace agreement, the blasted Earl had asked for a sacred marriage between an exorcist and a Noah!" Reever helped his supervisor onto a chair as the poor man broke down into tears hysterically. "The Vatican had taken Lenalee...," he muttered with his face in his palms, "she left with them last night... not even a goodbye to her dear beloved brother..."

"So... Lenalee's marriage with a Noah is a symbol of peace?" asked Krory softly, provoking more tears from Komui. Reever patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort the man as best as he could.

"She must be forced into this! We must save her!" snapped Allen suddenly, "Come on Lavi! We have to stop all this!" "Right away! I'm ready to go!" replied Lavi instantly. They walked up to Komui and together they bellowed, "I will bring back Lenalee! There's no way she's going to get married!"

Kanda was sure what they meant was 'there's no way she's going to get married to guys other than me'. Seeing a faint sign of reassurance on Komui's face, Kanda remained silent and went after the dynamic duo. He still swore to slice and dice these two if they dare to advance on Lenalee. "The wedding is three days from now, we can reach her instantly by traveling through the Ark," said Kanda before he disappeared through the doorway. Krory and Miranda, who took the wedding invitation, followed their colleagues out of the room swiftly. The wedding venue was written on the invitation, impulsive kids.

After the exorcists had left the block to go save the damsel in distress, Komui stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair he was sitting on. "Come Reeve! Take over for me here in HQ," he smiled eerily, "Komlin VX and I are going to retrieve my precious Lenalee!"

Komlin VX... Komui had built a modified and more advanced one. Reeve did not know whether he should be glad or worried.

-to be continued-


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, never did and never will, no matter how much I like them. This is just a fan work, it is not for commercial use and is done solely for the sake of fan-girlism.

_Forewords: A page in the Bookman's latest journal... lost, because Komui Lee torn it out and burnt it. __Feedbacks are always welcomed and appreciated!_

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

_By Sceaduw_

_{Part II}_

The Millennium Earl paced up and down the floor. "The time has come to lay down our feuds, my children!" he announced, smiling at his family who lined up silently against the wall in the ballroom, "Marriage is... a strong bond and it can bind two very, very different households." It was not exactly an execution and he had the faintest idea why his children reacted this way.

It was awkward enough when he had to inform the Vatican that they did not yet have the name of the bridegroom when they printed the invitation. It was understandable that the humans longed for a truce, but something just couldn't be rushed. It was so... impolite. The human side had now presented their sacrificial lamb. A pretty one too. Now, where was the groom? The Noahs had elected a groom-to-be and gave his name to the Earl.

There he was, brooding at the end of the line. The fortunate one who was so dearly loved by his siblings. No use trying to hide himself in the shadows. The Earl paced a few more rounds but the groom-to-be remained like a statue in the dark.

The Earl then stopped in front of the chosen one. "Why are you standing in front of me? Go away!" protested Tyki Mikk instantly, "It's not fair! I didn't even get to vote!"

"Now, now, my dear child," the Earl tried to put on his most reassuring look, "it is nothing to be afraid of really." Despite his best effort, his wide grin just sent more chills down Tyki's back. The other Noahs looked on with a sigh of relief, except Sheril Kamelot, who was absolutely delighted. Sheril enjoyed his own family life in the human world and had always urged his brother to do the same. In fact, it was him who hosted the poll in secrecy. All Noahs, except Tyki who was not being informed of the poll, gladly voted unanimously for Tyki Mikk to be their lamb.

With trembling hands, Tyki lit another cigarette. The fifth one already since he was summoned there. He hissed at David and Jasdero as the pair congratulated him wholeheartedly before running for the door.

"Hey! Where're you all going? This is not over yet!" screamed Tyki as he saw the others rushed for the door as if the building was going to collapse, "This is not final! I will not accept this! Come back!"

"Quit smoking, bad for the human girl," remarked Lulu Bell as she sped past him, snatching the cigarette from his lips.

Tyki was left in silence. He peered sideways. The Earl, Sheril and Road were still there. He begged them for salvation.

"I'm going to miss you, Tyki," said Road sadly. Then, she chuckled, "but you can always come to visit with us with your wife! I'd love to play with her too!"

"I'm so happy for you, my dear brother!" sniffled Sheril, "You're a man now!" He hugged Road in his arms and they waltzed around in circles. Before they swirled out of sight, Road giggled, "By the way, we've got a surprise for you at your chamber!"

Like this whole wedding thing was not petrifying enough, cursed Tyki silently. Those two made it so clear that they were not going to deliver him from 'evil' at all. Suddenly, the idea of a spontaneous 'human' combustion, followed by reincarnation after, maybe, a few hundred years seemed very attractive to Tyki.

The only surprise that Tyki wanted now was the Earl admitting the wedding was just a wretched joke. "Tyki, Tyki, you know I love you best of all, now that Neah has left me... I would never, ever force you to do anything you don't desire," mumbled the Earl, gripping the frowning man's shoulders with both hands, "I want you to be happy, my boy!" He squeezed on them firmly. "Your happiness shall become my happiness," the Earl cooed, cupping Tyki's face in his hands affectionately. Tyki's eyes gleamed with hope. He was about to kiss the Earl on the cheeks when the Earl added, "and MY happiness, certainly, will BE your happiness!"

Tyki gaped.

"Run along now, get yourself prepared for the wedding!" the Earl released him and left the hall. He had to find himself a decent suit to wear at the wedding too.

Their new ark seemed so cold all of a sudden. Tyki dragged himself back to his chamber, praying he could wake up from this nightmare soon. He opened the door and took a careful step inside his room. A beautiful classic black tuxedo was hanging neatly next to his bed. It was tailor made for his wedding. Tyki roared and retreated out of his room. There was only one thing he could do to save himself now.

"So, you want to meet with the lady exorcist? Tyki, I thought you didn't want to see her at all," the Earl asked curiously, resting comfortably in his rocking chair inside his great chamber.

"I've... changed my mind," Tyki replied, "I want to... erm... get to know her a bit before we... erm... marry." He waited nervously as the Earl raised an eyebrow in thoughts.

"I see! Then I have no reason not to open the ark portal for you. But you have to be back by the night before your big day, my boy! We are looking forward to your bachelor party!" the Earl laughed, "And Sheril will definitely not be pleased if you are late for the wedding!" He jumped up and patted Tyki on the back. Tyki couldn't restrain his excitement too.

Like hell he would return for the wedding!

Tyki transformed into his human disguise and jumped through the summoned portal door. "Excuse me Earl, am I supposed to warn you of something," asked Waizurii lazily as he came in after Tyki had left, "before he fled?" He had read the thoughts of the escapee. The Earl widened his eyes in horror as he suddenly realized what he had just done. Sheril would be outraged by this unexpected vanishing act by the groom-to-be.

"Will Tyki be alright?" asked Road as Sheril walked her to her playroom. Sheril nodded and smiled. He thought he heard someone condemning about conspiracy and betrayal along the corridor earlier, but everything would be fine. He would not let anything go out of his control on his little brother's big day.

-to be continued-


	3. Part III

Word count : 1349

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, never did and never will, no matter how much I like them. This is just a fan work, it is not for commercial use and is done solely for the sake of fan-girlism.

_Forewords: A page in the Bookman's latest journal... lost, because Komui Lee torn it out and burnt it. _

_Thanks for enjoying this story! Feedbacks are always welcomed and appreciated! _

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

_By Sceaduw_

_{Part III}_

With the sun setting and the moon rising, the girl began to feel unsettled by the emerging darkness. She sat alone by the window, staring blankly at her own reflection. It all happened so fast. Too fast.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "I've brought you dinner, Lenalee. It's a bit early, but I thought you might be hungry," said Howard Link as he entered the room. He carried with him in a small tray the finest food prepared by top chefs in the Vatican. His superiors didn't want Lenalee to fall ill before the deed was done. For Howard, he just wanted to do his best to make the girl feel better. Lenalee turned and thanked the man softly. But she was not hungry. She wanted to see her brother. Rouvelier had promised her that her brother would be here tonight. Brother would never be late for her.

"Don't worry, everything will be over very soon," said Howard as he left the tray on a small table at the center of her room, "What you are doing is very brave and noble, Lenalee. Think of the countless lives you will save!" He bowed slightly in respect and then left. Lenalee was not so sure now, although she did sign up willingly for this after Rouvelier told her about the Earl's proposal. It was all for a better future. She could and would do it. But somehow, she felt... sad.

"Pull yourself together Lenalee!" she whispered at the reflection. If she had discussed this with her brother... no, there would be no discussion at all. That was the reason she left in silence. Rouvelier assured her all her friends and family would be there at her wedding. What if... Rouvelier lied? What if... no one came to see her away? What if... this was a trap from the Earl? What if... it was in fact one from the Vatican? What if... what if... what if... Lenalee shook her head and buried her face in her palms.

What if... he showed up?

She wept. Too confused to think of anything but him. He would bound to show up if Rouvelier kept his promise. He was her friend, her secretly desired prince.  
Two more days and she would have to spend the rest of her days with a Noah. The long bloody war would end and everyone would be rejoicing. She shouldn't be thinking of being rescued.

It was time to let go of her unrequited love.

"How is she, Howard?" asked Rouvelier when his subordinate came back to report, "I hope she is not trying to back out. She did look troubled an hour ago when I delivered her wedding gown to her personally."  
Howard knitted his brows. Receiving the wedding dress to be worn while marrying a demon was depressing, let alone it came together with her most feared authority. That was called torment. "She's fine at the moment, sir!" he replied. He felt sorry for the girl. "Why did you especially persuade Lenalee, sir? I don't understand. We've got some other female exorcists in HQ too," asked Howard. Or even male exorcists, considering the other side had female Noahs.

Displeased at Howard querying about the Vatican's decsion, Rouvelier flatly replied, "first of all, she met some of the Noahs before, so it won't be so awkward. Second, she is a close friend of Allen Walker, who we all know is actually Noah number 14 himself. So she won't have troubles being close to the clan. Third..." Howard drifted off spiritually. He refused to hear anymore 'advantages' of Lenalee as the bride. Why couldn't the reason simply be her heart of pure compassion and sincerity? He left Rouvelier's office as soon as his superior had done with his babbling.

It was after a while before Howard was informed that Rouvelier's office was trespassed by five exorcists. With the door sliced apart by an irritate, office furniture rearranged by two agitates, and master of the office to be brutally mauled by two extremely pissed offs. Strangely, Howard felt refreshed. He prayed the best for Lenalee as he headed back to check on the vitality of his superior.

Rouvelier had carelessly forgotten Walker had control over the old ark portal. The young exorcist could theoretically travel anywhere swiftly. "She came on her own free will! No one forced her!" he shouted, unexpecting Lenalee's fellow comrades would arrive this soon, "You will only see Lenalee Lee at the wedding! No one shall interfere with this peace treaty! NO ONE!" Allen and Lavi, with eyes gleaming like a pair of lynx, cracked their knuckles as they advanced towards the man on the floor.  
"Oh, really?" they snorted.

Innocence could not be activated on human scumbags, but fists could.

What happened then was too much for Miranda to witness. So she, following Kanda and Krory, went to search for Lenalee at other parts of the Vatican City.  
The Vatican didn't keep the girl at their HQ as Kanda had suggested. Rouvelier would rather die than to confess where they hid Lenalee. Krory suggested the cathedral where the wedding was to be held. They went there and only to find night-time workers, delicately decorating the place before the deadline. The bride would not be there yet. Miranda thought for a moment. She came up with nothing and wailed desperately, "What are we going to do?" The trio stood in the middle of the night, clueless.

An unkempt man, probably homeless, moved stealthily through the shadows. Kanda noticed and glared at him but the stranger was in a hurry. The man ran and nearly bumped into Allen and Lavi. The duo had finally caught up with the team. The stranger was startled by the exorcists but they took no notice of him. Miranda caught sight of the blood smears on Allen and Lavi's hands and uniforms. It would be wise not to ask, she advised herself silently. She hoped they didn't frighten the poor disheveled man. Exorcists were highly respected but also very much feared. She looked around but the man was gone.

"We are lost. There's no sign of her any where," sighed Krory, blinking at the moon above. Kanda hissed at the cold air. He never liked hide and seeks.  
"We can't just give up! Lenalee might be in danger!" exclaimed Lavi, "Hey, what are you looking at?" Lavi noticed Allen was staring into a dark alley. There was nothing there.  
"No, nothing," he mumbled. That man looked oddly familiar but Allen couldn't recollect anything. He could be mistaken since it was quite dark now.  
"Right, what shall we do now?" asked Krory in frustration.

Allen had an idea. It sounded absurd but it might work.  
"If the keeper of the bride won't tell us anything, then let's ask the groom!" suggested Allen.  
"Beansprout! We don't know who is the groom!" scowled Kanda. If he had known, there wouldn't be a groom in the first place! Lavi also doubted whether the groom-to-be would be willing to give them information on his future wife, if he knew they were going to take her away. Krory shrugged but he had no alternative ideas. Miranda hesitated on the thought of entering the new ark, which was currently inhabited by a dozen of Noahs. However, she had no objection to any possible ways of rescuing Lenalee.

"We don't. But I am sure the Earl does!" smiled Allen slyly.

-to be continued-


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, never did and never will, no matter how much I like them. This is just a fan work, it is not for commercial use and is done solely for the sake of fan-girlism.

_Forewords: A page in the Bookman's latest journal... lost, because Komui Lee torn it out and burnt it. __Feedbacks are always welcomed and appreciated! I am so happy to see all your reviews! :) _

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

_By Sceaduw_

_{Part IV}_

Allen opened his eyes. He looked around.

"Hey, beansprout! Are you there yet?" transmitted a familiar impatient voice over his earphone. Kanda and the team wanted to come too but Allen figured it would be easier if he came alone. He had no guarantee the Earl or other Noahs would not harm them. Allen, on the other hand, had Neah.

"Yes, I'm in!" replied Allen softly, "But it seems no one's here. I'll have a look around now." With some luck, he might bump into the groom himself.

"Welcome home, Neah...," grumbled a voice below Allen, "I miss you so much..."  
Allen looked down and realised he had landed onto the Earl himself. The boy quickly jumped off and the man got up clumsily. He did not expect the Earl would welcome him in person, not as soon as he arrived in the new ark. Cool, now he could save a lot of time running around. The Earl held out his arms wide open, eagerly waiting for a big warm hug. Feeling a bit nauseating, Allen glanced sideways and backed off a step. The big man whimpered and took a step forward, trying to close the gap between them.

How should he begin to question the Earl? Allen felt awkward. He had not yet think of anything. After their last battle, Allen clearly told the Earl that he never ever wanted to see him again. Now here he was, coming to find him on his own.

"Still so cool, eh?" sighed the Earl, dropping his arms in defeat. Lucky for Allen, the Earl started the conversation first. The Earl flashed his typical wide grin and caught Allen on his right arm. Before Allen could utter a word, he was dragged into another dimension of the new ark.  
"Do you like it? I recreated your old chamber, Neah!" said the Earl as he let Allen ventured around the room, "Stay with me, my child! You can't be away from your own kin!"

A nostalgic wave washed over Allen. It was not his room but he knew the room well. Neah recognised it. It was a replicate of his room from the old ark.

"Beansprout! Who did you see? I heard voices there!" transmitted the earphone again, "Have you found -" Allen was too absorbed in his surroundings to notice the Earl had stolen his earphone. The man crushed the device with ease. Kanda yelled on the other side, but the line went dead. What he feared most had occurred.

Allen walked around slowly, hypnotized by the pictures floating in mid-air. He paused at one of the old paintings. It was a portrait of a young Mana Walker.

"Yes, I even recreated that painting of yours. Your human sibling! The one you treasured so dearly," remarked the Earl proudly as he looked up at the said painting, "You are such a talented painter, Neah. Look! He is still alive inside there!" The attempt at pleasing the Noah inside Allen was so horrid, it only made Allen felt repulsed. For the first time, Allen actually felt sorry for Neah. If he already felt so upset, he couldn't imagine the pain Neah was going through.

"Nothing could ever be the same again," whispered Allen, "Mana is dead." He swirled around and, gazing into the Earl's eyes, declared unforgivingly, "I am Allen Walker! Exorcist from the Black Order! Not Neah!"

"Noooooo! Give me back Neah! My beloved Neah! Let me talk to him!" whined the Earl with a ridiculously long 'no'. He grabbed Allen by the shoulder and shook him hard. As if Neah could be shaken out of Allen's body. Allen tried to escape from the mighty grip.  
"Stop it!" cried the exorcist desperately. The Earl had gone crazy! Wait, he was insane to begin with! With no other choice, he activated Crown Clown to set himself free. He was sure he didn't hurt the Earl seriously, but the big man just flung himself onto the ground. He watched as the Earl threw a tantrum.

"I want my Neah!" cried the Earl repeatedly, thrashing about like a fish out of the waters. Having to witness a barrel-like creature rolling around the floor was anything but pleasant. It was downright disturbing. Allen sighed but he must behave nicely to get the Earl talking. He deactivated Crown Clown. Be nice, he told himself.

"Allen Walker!" squealed a little girl's voice as Allen was glomped from behind. A few steps right behind Road Kamelot was her adopted father Sheril Kamelot. They had entered the room through Road's heart-shaped portal. He was not pleased to see Allen Walker, instead of Neah, inside their ark. And he was appalled to see her precious daughter being so intimate to the boy. As her loving daddy, she never once gave him such a sweet hug! Was it destiny that one day his little princess would be snatched away by this awful kid? No, never, over his dead body!

"What good fortune brings us the honour of having you here? Allen Walker!" hissed the father as he tried to pull Road off the boy.  
"He's Neah, Sheril!" whimpered the Earl as he got up from the ground, patting the dirt off his suit. Sheril paid no attention to him. He was busy trying to intimidate the exorcist. It didn't seem to work at all. Allen shrugged and wriggled, trying to detach the girl from him also. Finally, Road stole a kiss on Allen's cheek before letting go. Allen blushed at the soft brush of her lips but he knew he could ask Road about their groom. He smirked at Road. Now, what would his master, the infamous General Exorcist Marian Cross, do in such a situation? Allen recalled Cross' tactics from his head.

"Road, you're... cute," Allen uttered as he tilted Road's chin up to face him. He leaned forward and whispered, "may I ask-"  
"NO, YOU MAY NOT!" screeched Sheril as he darted forward and grabbed Road into his arms, "How dare you! You filthy, insignificant, miserable weakling!"  
Allen was taken aback. Sheril's over-reaction reminded him of a certain someone back in the Black Order. Stepping in-between Road and Allen, Sheril folded his arms across his chest and shot daggers at the boy in front.

"I just want to-" began Allen, trying to ease the tension.  
"NO! No, no, no, no, no! You will not ask my daughter's hand in marriage! Read my lips! N-O-NO!" boomed the Noah, pressing up against the exorcist and forcing him to back away, "And no means NO!"

Whatever gave him that idea. Both Road and Allen, even the Earl who was attracted to the uproar, gawked at Sheril. Time was ticking away and Allen realized he couldn't waste precious minutes here. He pulled himself together and demanded, "On behalf of the Noah inside me, I want to meet the bridegroom! Don't reject this request, Neah deserves to share the special moments of his family too! Even when he is asleep inside me!" Allen eyed the people in front of him. He hoped, by using Neah's name, they would be touched.

"So, boy, you are here because Neah wants to congratulate the groom?" asked Sheril, who was more relaxed now. Allen nodded, not noticing the Earl approaching him from behind. Road chuckled, awaiting what would happen. "You may see the groom then," said Sheril, "No, not you, Allen Walker... Neah may see the groom." The Noah smiled wickedly as he watched Allen's chest being pierced through by a huge blade from behind.  
"Sweet dreams, Allen... and good morning Neah!" sang Road as she danced around the awakened Noah.

Neah was pissed.

Why did he always had to be woken up by being stabbed, pierced or penetrated? He didn't understand. As the Noah of Destruction, shouldn't he be the one destroying others instead of being destroyed? He was even more irritated when he saw the Earl holding the sword. "So, what's this all about?" asked Neah with an evil smile. If the Earl's answer was not satisfying enough, he swore he would kill him this time.

"You're here to see the groom!" exclaimed Road with excitement. She stopped dancing and held onto Neah's hand. It felt exactly like Tyki's. "What groom?" asked Neah, "who's getting married?" He felt a bit disgusted as Sheril swayed towards him and announced, "my handsome little brother Tyki!"  
"Oh," replied Neah, uninterested while keeping the Earl from hugging him, "Who to?"  
Road giggled, "Lenalee Lee, pretty, pretty little exorcist!" Sheril and Road began to waltzed around the place again. Neah suddenly clutched his head forcefully, eyes widening in pain. Before the pair could finish half the dance, Allen Walker was back.

"Noooo!" the Earl echoed off. "Why are you back? How did you come back?" asked Sheril in distaste. He immediately hid Road behind him. Road was glad to see Allen again, too bad Neah didn't stay long.  
"W-where's Tyki? Where is he?" gasped Allen. So Tyki was the groom! He still felt the pain on his chest although the wound had healed. Thanks to the magic of transformation between human and Noah. "I need to find Tyki... I need him!" he pleaded at Road. The girl tilted her head. Then she smiled lovingly in realization. She had always known her uncle was quite a heartthrob. So this was why Allen was here really.

Tyki? Oh no. The Earl dropped his sword.

"He should be sulking somewhere in the ark," replied Sheril, relaxing once again as he knew for sure this time Allen was not there for Road, "he was a little bit overwhelmed by the idea of being tied to one woman only." Road looked at her father with a pout. That wasn't the point, it was not about one woman. It was about a guy.

"I need to see him!" cried Allen among the pain, barely able to stand straight. Despite Sheril's anger, Road went up to Allen and supported him. "Allen, don't you fear! I'm on your side!" smiled Road sweetly as she gave Allen a thumb up gesture. Allen thanked Road for helping him although he did not know her motives.

"No you can't see him," whimpered the Earl, who had already retreated to the far side of the room. He had hidden his sword and was twitching uneasily. Sheril would surely be mad at him. "Please Earl, Allen just want to see Tyki. Just a look won't hurt!" pleaded Road as she hugged onto Allen. Sheril would have strangled Allen on spot... if not for what he then heard.

"Tyki... has ran away from home...," squeaked the Earl as he put on his largest grin innocently.

-to be continued-


	5. Part V

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, never did and never will, no matter how much I like them. This is just a fan work, it is not for commercial use and is done solely for the sake of fan-girlism.

Forewords: A page in the Bookman's latest journal... lost, because Komui Lee torn it out and burnt it. Feedbacks are always welcomed and appreciated! :)

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

_By Sceaduw_

_{Part V}_

Dawn was breaking. People were up and running for the new day already. Humans were born day creatures. Comparing to last night, now the Noahs' work really began.

"Their thoughts are too noisy! They're crushing me," complained Waizurii. Lulu rolled her eyes and replied coldly, "Focus and do your job. It's your specialty to poke into other people's head!" They stood on the roof of the Central Vatican train station, preying on the souls rushing below. If Tyki was to escape out of the city quickly, he would most likely to hop on the train. Akumas had been ordered to spy around the outskirts of Vatican city, in case he tried other means of exit. Too bad they couldn't station akumas at Central Station due to the upcoming peace treaty.

"Anything yet?" asked Lulu as another bus arrived at the station. Noahs had specially strong wills, if their man was around, Waizurii would have picked up his thoughts instantly. If they couldn't get the runaway back by tonight, the Earl would be very troubled. She wondered if Sheril already knew about Tyki's runaway. Devil knew what would happen by tomorrow. Lulu shrugged. Poor Tyki.

"Show no mercy, for you shall receive none from your siblings," warned Waizurii, "unless you want to be stuck with one of them?" He pointed at the buzzing crowd below and smiled maliciously.  
"Stay out of my head, Waizurii," Lulu snapped back. The Noahs were all thankful for Sheril Kamelot's arrangements. Now everything would be alright if they could escort the escapee back before Sheril found out about it.

"Hello, what have we here?" mused the man, peering downwards at an isolated few who stood at the corner of the street. "You found him?" asked Lulu and she glanced over to where Waizurii was staring. They recognized the uniforms immediately.  
"Exorcists? Why are they here?" queried Lulu, "And there's four of them! Something must be happening... Maybe they have seen Tyki?"  
"Looks like they have a missing bride! What a coincidence!" laughed the psychic. He was indeed convenient, thought Lulu. The pair went towards the exorcists and startled the group. If not for the sake of the peace treaty, they would be fighting already.

"Noahs!" snarled Kanda as he and Lavi drew out their weapons instinctively. Miranda and Krory also took positions, all ready if things should turn ugly. The nearby citizens screamed and cried in horror. Waizurii winced. Couldn't these humans just run for their lives instead of standing around and producing that racket? He cursed under his breath. Other Noahs might take pleasure in human fears but not Waizurii. It was just too depleting for his mind. Their mental cries were loud enough, he did not want to hear their actual screams as well.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, exorcists," advised Lulu, "not only the people here will get killed, tomorrow's deal will be off too!" She added, "not that we wanted peace with the Vatican, but it will surely disappoint the Earl." Kanda sneered but he figured the Noah was right. If they started fighting, there would be a lot of casualties.

"What have you done to Allen?" cried Miranda. It had been a whole night since they lost contact with Allen. Their friend did not return from the ark.  
"Allen? Allen Walker?" asked Lulu, "What have we done to him?" She looked confusedly at Waizurii. The other Noah shrugged.  
"Quit playing dumb! We know your people got him!" shouted Lavi as he pointed a finger at Waizurii. The Noah was not fond of being scolded at, especially on the rare occasion of him actually being innocent. He narrowed his eyes and read Lavi's mind. "Well, that's what happened if your friend trespassed into the unknown!" he grumbled.

"So you do know about it! Let him go!" yelled Kanda. He pulled out his sword and warned the Noahs. Kanda never believed there would be peace between them. It just won't work.  
"We don't know, for the devil's sake! We only know as much as you do!" sighed Waizurii when he saw the hatred in Kanda's mind.  
"We've been here since midnight, guarding this station. We haven't even seen Allen Walker," said Lulu. Someone else could have got the exorcist, but that was not their problem.

"If you are not here to cause us troubles, then what are you doing here? I don't think you two are here preparing for tomorrow's wedding, are you?" asked Lavi, curious at what the Noahs were up to. He just hoped they won't be occupied by the Noahs for too long, in case they might missed the train that could be carrying Lenalee. Since they couldn't find Lenalee in the city, she must be kept outside of it. She would most likely to arrive today if so.  
"Well, if we should fail, there won't be a wedding tomorrow. Yes, you can put it that way," replied Lulu with a haunting smile.  
"And since we are having similar objectives here, may I suggest we cooperate? I can tell you where Lenalee is!" said Waizurii. Work together? Not really and no need. He just wanted them to leave the perimeter.

"Who said anything about looking for Lenalee?" exclaimed Krory. Their minds were always so interesting, Waizurii thought. "You all did," he replied artfully. The exorcists minds were screaming for Lenalee. On the other hand, the Noahs were howling for Tyki when the Earl secretly send them to bring back the groom. If not, the roulette would swirl again. With that offer, who could refuse? Except Sheril and Road, all Noahs went on the hunt enthusiastically.

"Wait a minute, similar objectives? You mean... you're looking for the groom?The groom is missing?" gasped Krory in disbelieve. "But your side don't even have a groom! The invitation -"  
"We do! We have one. We just didn't make it in time before the invitations were sent out!" interrupted Waizurii, "But he... erm... anyway, there's no way Tyki can escape this city without us knowing!"  
"TYKI?" cried Lavi as his eyes widened in anger, "Not Tyki! Anyone for the love of God! Th-that, that... Noah!" Kanda glared at Lavi. What was he trying to say? Lavi was going hysteric again.  
"Noah, yes! Handsome one too! The lucky girl!" said Lulu sarcastically. The other Noah raised an eyebrow to her remark. Was that jealousy he saw in her mind? He secretly sniggered.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" roared Lavi, but Krory and Miranda held him back. He only calmed down a little when Kanda began to notice something.  
"When did he go missing?" asked Kanda, having some worrying thoughts.  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure going after the girl is the last thing he will do," replied Waizurii, amused at Kanda's thoughts, "Tyki won't kill Lenalee. At least, not now." Lulu's thoughts exactly. She believed the only thing Tyki would do now was to get as far away from his bride as possible. Kanda was not convinced. He was still worried.

There was a few seconds of uneasy silence between them. People were resuming their routine daily movement around the station. Waizurii began to wince again from the growing racket and mental bombardments.  
"So you really know where Lenalee is?" asked Miranda softly. "If they could locate Lenalee, they would have already located Tyki! They're just lying!" scowled Kanda, not wanting to accept any help from the Noahs. Lulu gave Kanda a nasty look before turning away with a grunt. Waizurii just sighed, "fine! Whatever! We've got our own work to do too!"  
"Hey, hold on! P-please!" yelled Lavi after them. He didn't want their help, but what if they really know where Lenalee was?  
"Yes, boy, we know where Lenalee Lee is right now. Since you said the magic word, I'll give you a hint," smiled Waizurii slyly, "Among us, only the Earl knew where Lenalee is. When Tyki claimed he wanted to see her, the Earl sent him right into this city."  
"And?" asked Krory, still puzzled. Kanda immediately got it. Lenalee was in the city. She was not traveling in from outside. He cursed and turned to leave, with the others quickly following him. Miranda gave the Noahs a slight nod before leaving. Thank you, she thought. Waizurii delightedly smiled back.

"Why did you help them?" scolded Lulu after the exorcists were gone.  
"With them hanging around, Tyki will not show up," Waizurii yawned, "We need him to show up so we can catch him." With those exorcists so mad at Tyki, they would chase Tyki out if he came across their path. All Waizurii and Lulu needed to do was to wait for that to happen. That would save them a lot of work. Waizurii was happy at the idea.

A bus pulled up at the station. "Hey, there's another one! Scan the passengers!" commanded Lulu urgently. Waizurii sighed and continued his work.

-to be continued-


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, never did and never will, no matter how much I like them. This is just a fan work, it is not for commercial use and is done solely for the sake of fan-girlism.

Forewords: A page in the Bookman's latest journal... lost, because Komui Lee torn it out and burnt it. Feedbacks are always welcomed and appreciated!

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

_By Sceaduw_

_{Part VI}_

Lenalee prayed by the windows. It was a lovely day but the warmth of the sun did not pass through the glass. She wondered if the inspector would let her out to have a little walk. She also wondered what was taking her brother so long.

"Brother... I miss you," whimpered the girl in her prayers. Her brother would come. He had came for her when she was taken into the Black Order. Surely he would come now. She opened her eyes. Again, she tried to push open the windows. It was still as solid as a prison wall. The girl went back to sit on the edge of her bed. She sighed as she glanced over to the wedding dress at the far corner of the room. The dream of wearing that beside her true love burst like a fragile bubble.

"Please, can I pop out for a bit of fresh air? I'm feeling a bit ill..., " said Lenalee slowly, "Maybe it's the anxiety." She lowered her head, hoping Howard would not see the look in her eyes. Howard placed down her breakfast on the table and thought for a moment.  
"No, it's too risky," replied the young inspector sternly, "There are still people who want to mess up the ceremony tomorrow. As the bride, they will target you." Lenalee didn't look up at the man and she hid her face in her palms. "Who? Who in their right mind would want to do such a thing?" she gave a muffled cry.  
"We can't be too careful, Lenalee. Please, just one more day," said the man, hoping the girl would not start to cry.

Lenalee looked up suddenly, startling her bodyguard. The bags beneath her eyes alerted Howard that she had been awake all night. "I know! I'll go out in a disguise! As a boy! Then no one will recognize me!" she pleaded, "Walk with me if you feel it's unsafe outside! Please! I need to go outside! Do some shopping! Do what I can do... it's my last day of freedom! I beg you!" Howard backed off a step. This was a bad idea and he knew it. But those tears were drowning him. He gave in. It was better than her escaping without him knowing at all. He could still guard her out there.  
"Fine, after your breakfast! I'll get you something to change into," said the inspector as he left. Lenalee smiled and gulped down the food in sight. She would need all the energy she could have today.

The gang huddled around a small table in a shabby tavern. Cigarettes were all out. The whiskey were gone too. They had been up all night, playing damn poker. It was their favourite game until last night. It was definitely no fun when one was forced to play and lose. And the all time winner didn't seem to get drunk at all, despite their effort to put him to sleep. They knew something was bothering Tyki, but he refused to talk about it and just kept playing.

"Hey, Tyki, it's noon already! Come on, I need some sleep," one of Tyki's human pals yawned. Nodded another one who was close to falling unconscious at the table. One was drunk already and didn't know what he had been doing all night.  
"No, wait! Don't go yet!" yelled the man with the glasses desperately. There was still a day to go before his wedding and he mustn't let his brothers and sisters find him. They were bound to realise he had run away by now. Tyki shook his head and focused back onto the cards on the table. Don't think and they couldn't track me, he thought. The only feasible plan was to hide until the whole thing was over. While Tyki was trying to wake his drunken friend, another one got up and brought back a large mug filled with liquor.  
"Did you just use my money to buy that?" asked Tyki, "What's that?" Without speaking, one of his buddies grabbed him from behind and one forced the drink down his throat. Tyki's companion couldn't remember all the types of liquor he had mixed in there, he prayed it would work the trick. Why didn't they think of it last night? They dropped Tyki back onto the chair and grinned as the man started to sway. They said in relieve, "Good night Tyki, see you tomorrow!"

Tomorrow? No tomorrow..., Tyki moaned.

His human buddies made their way slowly to the door when in dashed a teenage boy clad in rags. "Hey, watch it kid!" cried one of Tyki's friend as he nearly got knock over. Tyki was left behind. He felt heavy but he tried to go after his human friends. His legs gave way and he fell, landing on something soft. Something that gave a muffled shriek.

The Central Vatican City was a large city. Not only was it densely populated, it was a maze of buildings and alleys. To hunt for a certain someone was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Unless, the needle pricked the hunters. "It was faint, but I heard him," muttered Waizurii, "He's still in the city." He got up and stretched his legs.  
"Can you locate him?" asked Lulu as she walked up to him, ready to go. Waizurii cocked his head and replied, "do I look like a tracking device? I only heard him from within the city. I don't know where exactly he is hiding."  
"Then where are you going?" asked Lulu, feeling confused. Waizurii looked blankly at her.  
"I'm not. My legs got numb," he replied and got a cold look from Lulu, "don't worry, new players have joined the hunt. Relax, we just need to wait here."  
"New players?" asked Lulu as she raised an eyebrow. Waizurii was chuckling now, obviously hearing something interesting. Lulu hit him across the back of his head as he failed to answer her questions.  
"It seems that our Road was trying to find Tyki for a very different reason," Waizurii told Lulu when he finally got a hold of himself, "And she's with Allen Walker. Looks like today's going to be a very amusing day!"

Lulu knitted her eyebrows. It did not sound fun at all. Lenalee Lee with Tyki Mikk, that would be fine with the other Noahs. Allen Walker with Road Kamelot? That sounded like endless torment for Sheril. If Road was already here in the city, then she and the exorcist was serious about claiming this wedding for their own. Sheril should have known about it already. Imagine Sheril losing Road to an exorcist, it would mean hell for the other Noahs in the ark because they failed to get Tyki to the wedding. Lulu was beyond worried now. "Then we must make haste! We have to get to Tyki before she does!" cried Lulu. Waizurii read her thoughts and sniggered. He decided not to tell her the truth. Why spoil the fun? They both got off the roof and followed Lulu's instincts on the search.

Kanda smiled. Originally, they needed to find the hidden Lenalee. Then, unfortunately, one became two. They needed to look for a missing Allen. Now, they were also on the look out for Tyki Mikk. In case they spot him, this one could be killed on sight. Finally, their luck had changed. Lenalee had escaped!  
"Where were you looking when you lost her, inspector Link!" cried Lavi anxiously, "What if she was taken by a Noah?" Kanda tried to calm Lavi down. It seemed unlikely Lenalee would be taken by the Noahs. They had no reasons to do that, if they wanted the ceremony to proceed as planned. In fact, it was even better this way. Kanda and the team could search for her in the open streets. It would be much easier than trying to find her when she was locked up indoor somewhere. Lavi released Howard's collar. The inspector straightened his coat and looked apologetically at the team.

"She said she wanted to get some new ones, so I waited outside of the store...," mumbled Howard, face reddened with embarrassment. He pointed at a store down the street.  
"Pretty Underwear?" Krory squeaked out the sign. No wonder Howard did not follow Lenalee into the shop.  
"So you said you lost her around noon, which part of the city have you searched until you saw us?" asked Miranda. She hoped Lenalee would not have gone out of the city by now. The tower clock told them it was almost two o'clock.  
"Yes, I was about to take her back before lunch, but then, she sneaked away from the back of that store. If I had known there was a back door...," the inspector voice faded out. Miranda didn't know what to say. He was a really careless bodyguard. "But I have searched these few blocks immediately afterwards, she was not in this area!" said Howard.  
"Are you sure? Are you very sure you have searched everywhere? Including those places that you would not normally enter?" asked Lavi with distrust. Howard was offended and he snapped back, "Yes! I have searched, even those places!" Miranda sighed as she saw the inspector pointing at the female underwear store with a trembling finger.  
"Okay then, let's begin to search this place all over again!" commanded Kanda, "I don't trust him! If anyone finds Lenalee, inform the others with the headphone. We'll meet up and get out of here!" The others nodded and went separate ways, leaving behind a smoldering inspector.

-to be continued-


	7. Part VII

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, this is just for fun! :P

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

_By Sceaduw_

_{Part VII}_

Rouvelier quickened his pace to the central conference room. Reports were coming in urgently about large quantities of Akumas being spotted around the city. Where was Howard Link? He sure hoped the inspector was doing his job in keeping Lenalee safe. He pushed open the door and saw the other cardinals had already began the meeting. The Red Cardinal gestured the man to join them at the table.

"I heard some exorcists gave you a... difficult time, Malcom," said the Red Cardinal, smiling. Rouvelier glared at him. Yes they had, thanks to the arrangements between the Earl and the Vatican! He was still wrapped up in bandages and ribs were quite fractured! No one would be offended if it was only the signing of a peace treaty. Why the wedding? Now they were fighting among themselves because of it! ... Hey, wait, so Komui Lee was right! Rouvelier's eyes widened with horror.

"The situation is not as bad as it looks, and we have it under control," said another cardinal as Rouvelier sat down, "We have exorcists guarding the perimeters. No fighting had broke -"  
"Why didn't you order the exorcists to eliminate them? You're not going to invite them in for the ceremony too, are you?" asked Rouvelier angrily, slamming his fist on the table. He yelled, "This is insanity! What if they charge in suddenly and start a killing spree? Things are not under control! Not under OUR control!" The man winced from the pain on his ribs. More than physical pain, he felt clenched at heart. Komui Lee was stating the obvious all along. He was not lying just to save his sister. "We are supposed to get rid of all those demons and protect mankind. Look what we're doing!" said Rouvelier through gritted teeth, trembling with rage, "We are sitting ducks now." The other cardinals looked at him confusedly, not understanding why the man was so restless. By tomorrow, peace would arrive.  
"Malcom Rouvelier, you should go back and get some rest," the Red Cardinal smiled coldly and gestured a guard to escort him out. Rouvelier was appalled at such dismissal. By tomorrow, mankind would be no more.

"I told you they wouldn't listen," said Komui as he saw Rouvelier being thrown out of the conference room, "We're on our own. Better be prepared for tomorrow." Rouvelier gave him a slight nod. His thoughts exactly.  
"My apologies, Komui Lee. I have doubted you," said the older man quietly.

"Don't worry about me, you have other things to worry about," replied Komui. The Vatican official then hurried off to assemble his own squad for the final battle. When Komui was alone again, he flashed a big, eerie grin.

Komui walked slowly out of the central building. He went back to where he parked his high-tech comrade. It wasn't so hard to convince that fool once Allen and the others attacked him for Lenalee. The man bought the story immediately, thinking that it was the Earl's cunning plan to get them fighting from within. Now the accumulating Akumas were helping too.

"That went quite well, Komlin VX, considering Rouvelier had always suspected me to be the one causing troubles in this whole thing," said Komui as he patted his comrade on the shoulder. He had counted on his team of young exorcists to create some mayhem in the city, making his story even more convincing. Now, they only needed to wait for the opportune moment.

The man looked up and watched the clouds drifting slowly across the sea of blue. Suddenly, he felt sorry for using the youngsters as baits, especially Allen. He had always knew how Allen felt towards Lenalee... But Lenalee was just too precious to be handed over to anyone! Lenalee was the moon, the sun, the earth and the sky! Komui grunted and mentally went through his plans for tomorrow.

Allen sneezed. Road halted and waited for him. Was he alright after the transformation? She went back and held onto him by his right hand. Allen smiled at the worried Road. She was kind to him ever since she found out Neah was in him. Although Allen could not really forgive Road for being cruel to other exorcists and humans, he found himself unable to be angry with her when she was being nice. When she was in her human disguise, like now, she was just like his little sister. Could there be a day that even Noahs could learn to love humans as they love each other? He asked the Noah inside him.

"Allen?" asked Road gently. Allen shook his head and looked ahead. The city was there and Lenalee was right there. He had to claim her back! Even if that meant being enemy to both the god and the devil, the Vatican and the Earl. "Come on, Allen, we're almost there! Tyki is right there, inside this city!" said Road, trying to give him some encouragements. Allen's face blackened with gloom. Oh yeah, Tyki Mikk, he was in there too. He straightened up immediately and began to run into the city. He had to kill that man! How dare he even to think of being the bridegroom!  
Road quickly followed the exorcist. She was glad the energy was renewed within Allen. She thought dreamily of how much Allen had loved Tyki. This was the most romantic thing that had happened to the Noah clan for as long as she could remember. Road began to wonder the possibility of replacing the bride tomorrow. She giggled.

"So you see, boy, what am I to do?" grumbled the drunken man, "if you were me, what would you do?" The 'boy' sitting close to Tyki dared not reply, fearing her voice would give her away. She deliberately tried to hide most of her face behind the ragged hood. Tyki held Lenalee closer and was leaning a bit onto her now. He asked again, "Speak up boy, I can't hear you! Oh, I forgot... you're a mute..." Lenalee shifted and wriggled, hoping to set herself free. Howard Link would be look for her outside. It was lucky for her to have this man as a shield to hide from the inspector when he came after her into this tavern. Otherwise, she would have been in deep trouble for sneaking away like that. She just wanted to go look for her brother. But she found herself a Noah. Although in human disguise, Lenalee recognised the man as Tyki Mikk.

The girl in disguise had been listening to the Noah in disguise, babbling and sulking for the past hour. He was seriously drunk but somehow he stayed conscious. From his drunken talks, she just realised that he was the other half of the peace treaty.  
Lenalee tried to back off inch-by-inch, seizing any chance to escape, but the man was practically glued to her. He even got an arm around her shoulder now. Her chair was backed upon the corner and his next to hers. She was geographically trapped. She knitted her brows as he leaned onto her, disgusted by the alcoholic and tobacco stink in his breath. Tyki continued to talk, "not that I don't like to love or be loved, I love humans! I refrain from killing any when not absolutely nec -" Lenalee gasped and held up her hand to shut the man up. Not wise to confess of murders in public! It was fortunate that people minded their own business in the tavern. She released her hand.

"Your hand smell good...," mumbled Tyki and he carried on. "So you see, this human girl, Lenalee Lee, she's not fond of me! How can we be married to each other? We can't, of course!" blurted the man, "My brother Sheril! His wife doesn't even know she's surrounded by Noahs! The lucky woman... ! If she realises, she will be terrified! His family life is a lie! A complete, utter, total fraud if you ask me!"

Lenalee sighed inwardly. If only she activated her innocence, she could kick him off her. But she felt sorry for Tyki. He was, afterall, similar to herself, just wanted to be with the person they really loved. This marriage was definitely a mistake. She let him rested his head onto her shoulder when he finally grew tied and dozed off.

"Brother... what should I do now?" she whispered.

-to be continued-


	8. Part VIII

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, this is just for fun! :P Thanks for all the feedbacks, glad to know people enjoy this story as much as I write it! ^3^  
Two more parts to go~

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

_By Sceaduw_

_{Part VIII}_

Lavi stopped. His instinct told him he should go left, into a narrow dark alley with brothels and taverns. He took out a coin and tossed it. Then he turned right, into a brighter street with liquor stores and boutiques. He just missed his girl. Lenalee emerged from one of the taverns just after Lavi ran off.

It seemed safe to venture outside now, Lenalee thought, the inspector should no longer be around anymore. If her brother had arrived in the city, it was quite likely that he should be at the Vatican HQ. She decided to go knock on their door directly to ask for her brother. But the man on her back couldn't go there. She didn't know what to do really, now that she had carried him out of the place. She couldn't just leave him there but she really wanted to go find her brother before sunset.

"Lenalee, you're so stupid! Why don't you just leave him here?" the girl grumbled silently to herself. If she had left him there, most likely he won't show up tomorrow. But that was what she had secretly prayed for, wasn't it? However, then the peace treaty would be no more. Now, she had taken him with her, where should she go? She couldn't just go back to the inspector's place with him. Besides, her original objective of sneaking off was not yet accomplished! Tyki was heavy and very soon she felt tired. To add to the misfortune, she found herself lost in the city, not recognizing the way back to Howard's rented flat.

The exchange of sun and moon would again take place very soon. This was a sacred flow of time which Miranda could not pause with her Innocence. She looked up at the nearby rooftop and saw Kanda. Then she saw Lavi came running from ahead. By the look on their faces, they didn't find Lenalee.  
"Where's Krory?" asked Lavi just when Krory waved at them from a distance. He joined in with the team but he also had no news of Lenalee. They sighed in frustration.  
"Beansprout! Hey!" yelled Kanda suddenly and he darted off the rooftop, leaping to the neighbouring roofs. The exorcists on the ground looked up but Kanda was gone. By the sound of it, Kanda had spotted Allen! They tried to contact Kanda via the earphone but there was no response. If Allen was back in the city, then that meant he was alright and back in action! At last, a piece of good news! Out of three, they at least found one now.

"May I offer you some assistance, my lady?" asked a gentle voice behind Lenalee. She glanced behind her, surprised and unwittingly admitted her true identity. A man was standing there with a woman. The man gazed into her eyes as his appearance underwent a transformation. Lenalee's eyes widened and before she could utter the word 'Noah', she fell unconscious. The man grabbed hold of the girl before she fell onto the ground. Tyki, however, kissed the pavement.  
"Here, take her. Escort her back to their HQ. I'll take this drunk back," smiled Waizurii and Lulu took Lenalee into her arms. Lulu wondered what these two were doing together in such a place but she was glad Waizurii located Tyki before Road did. She quickly took off with Lenalee.

"Huh? W-what...," groaned Tyki as he sat up on the ground. He too was changed back to his Noah self. Waizurii gave him a big grin and said, "You're in deep shit, bro!" The other man gulped. He could see a vision of an angry Sheril in his head already. That, fortunately, wasn't what the psychic meant. Tyki found out soon enough.

"TYKI MIKK! DIEEE!"

The Noahs escaped just in time to dodge a huge blade as it sliced into the solid rocky road. Actually, one jumped off the ground clumsily and one rolled sideways only to hit the wall of a nearby building.  
"Calm down Allen!" cried Road as she tried to pull him back, "Hello Tyki! We found you at last!" She also smiled sweetly at Waizurii and gave him a mental greeting. Both of them then turned to watch as Allen and Tyki engaged in a small fight.  
"Come on now, stop it!" shouted Road as she clapped her hands for their attention. Waizurii chuckled at the sight but he received a mental slap from Tyki. Allen had got Tyki tied up by his Clown Belt and was about to cut his head off. The tied up man smirked and asked, "hey, boy! What's up? Missed me?" He always enjoyed a good time fighting with this particular exorcist.  
"I'm going to kill you!" sneered Allen, trembling with rage.

Before the blade came down, a gush of power rained down onto the group. Waizurii skipped backwards, just in time as the pavement cracked open by a dozen of Illusional Underworld Creatures. Road jumped into the air and stayed in mid-air as she giggled at the assailant. Allen dodged backwards, pulling Tyki with him with Crown Belt. "Kanda!" yelled Allen in surprise, "Watch it! You nearly hit me too!"  
"What's going on? I thought we are having a cease fire! That's cheating!" shouted Waizurii. So much for love and peace. The only word he read from Kanda's mind was 'destroy', and he saw no hesitation in the exorcist's eyes. Kanda unleashed more Underworld Creatures in fury as he saw Waizurii stared at him.  
"Oh, we have more company!" said Road as she saw Lavi and the team arrived. They too had their Innocence activated at hand, ready to reinforce Kanda. Tyki was dragged across the ground, unable to escape from Allen's constraints. If it weren't an Innocence weapon, he could easily dissolve his body through it. "Let go! Hey! That hurts!" he yelped as Allen further pulled him away from the other Noahs.

"Hello again, exorcists!" greeted Waizurii as he waved at Lavi, "we have only come to pick up our groom. We don't mean any harm." He then turned to Kanda who had now jumped off the roof and landed onto the ground like a cat. Kanda didn't believe him and he advanced towards Waizurii and Road. Waizurii shrugged and sighed. He decided to talk to Miranda who seemed to be the most sensible one there, "Look here, we come for Tyki Mikk at the Earl's request. If you want a fight, then we will give you one! But trust me, that will not look good for tomorrow's treaty." Seeing hesitation from the exorcists, he added, "my companion, yes, the one you saw with me before, has escorted Lenalee Lee back to your HQ. You should be able to find her there, safe and sound." Let the exorcists have the girl, the Noahs only wanted Tyki.

Oh, all except Road, he forgot.

"RUN ALLEN! RUN!" squealed the little girl suddenly, opening up a portal door behind Allen, "GO NOW!" She jumped up and down in excitement as Waizurii watched in horror. Stretching her arms out as a barricade, she blocked herself between Waizurii and Allen. Without thinking, Allen turned and ran into the portal, pulling Tyki with him into the unknown.  
"Wait! Beansprout!" "Allen!" cried his exorcist friends, but the door closed quickly. It vanished immediately.  
"Where have you sent them?" asked Waizurii. Road pouted and remained silent but he already knew. "Oh well, then I guess you'll have to come back with me to explain everything to Earl and Sheril!" said Waizurii. He waved farewell to the exorcists and left with Road. Lavi blinked and after a while he yelled, "what are we waiting for? They took Lenalee back to Rouvelier's quarters! Let's go now!" Kanda put away his sword and cursed under his breath. When would this hide and seek game end? Stupid beansprout, what was he up to now? Not that he would mind if Allen killed the Noah. He just didn't want to go search for him after saving Lenalee. The team found Howard Link a few blocks away as they left but they didn't tell him anything. They headed straight back to the Vatican HQ and left the inspector in confusion and anxiousness.

The Vatican cardinals were delighted. This was a definite proof of kindness from the Earl. The girl was returned to them unharmed. However, the Red Cardinal was not happy. The Noah had delivered the girl straight to her brother. If he had knew Komui Lee was inside the Vatican, he would have kicked him out. He didn't remember authorizing Rouvelier to invite someone who would wreck the peace treaty. But well, now there was nothing much he could do about it. Eight more hours to go. By dawn, the wedding would be held, and the 'Heart' shall be his!

Komui watched over Lenalee as she slept. She looked so peaceful, lips parted and breathing slowly. He took her hand. He swore to protect her till the very end.

What then, after the very end? Komui grimaced.

If he were to be condemned as the human who pushed humankind to their doom, what would happen to Lenalee? Komui snapped out of his thoughts as his little sister spoke in her sleep. She said a name and a tear drop rolled down her cheek. Lenalee smiled in her sleep. Komui's face twitched and he bit his lips. The name kept ringing in his head, almost like the hideous sound of a wedding bell. He stood up from the edge of her bed and stormed out of the room.

"How's she?" asked Miranda. Komui could see they were very worried. He was touched to see Lenalee had such good friends. Family, as she would describe the people in Black Order.  
"She's still asleep but she's fine at the moment," said Komui, trying to squeeze out a grin, "the doctors have checked on her when she was returned." Miranda could tell the supervisor was still depressed. Lavi tried to cheer him up.  
"Don't worry now that we're here! We can take Lenalee back to Black Order now! To hell with the wedding!" exclaimed Lavi.  
"How? Do you intend to slaughter your way out of the Vatican? Those out there are not Akumas but humans," enquired Kanda coolly. Lavi was speechless. He hadn't thought of that. He just thought about getting Lenalee back from the Noahs. Komui could see Kanda was angry. His fists were clenched but he also realized that exorcists did not have the privilege of committing murders.

But Komui already had a plan and it was going smoothly. The exorcists had played their part, and the rest, just leave it to Rouvelier and himself. That man would devote his own life to protect the Vatican, even from within. And Komui would devote his own for his sister.  
"Leave it to me, you guys should take a rest, be prepared for tomorrow. Komlin VX and I will be guarding Lenalee from here!" said Komui as he pointed at a robot down the long corridor. "Thank you, my fellow exorcists. Thank you…," Komui trailed off as he hugged onto Lavi and Krory. He approached Kanda but the boy backed off. Miranda just kept him at bay. "You're always welcome, we're one big family, aren't we?" she said with a wonderful smile. Komui sobbed and glomped them all, earning himself a huge grunt from Kanda.

"Where's Allen?" asked Komui when he dried his tears, breaking the sentimental moment. The others fell silent. They thought they saw a flash of malice across the reflection on the man's glasses. It could be a mistake, afterall, they were all tired.  
"We don't know, but he's with the gro-,"  
"He's with Tyki Mikk!" interrupted Lavi urgently as he elbowed Krory in the stomach. The last thing they wanted to do now was to provoke Komui with any vocabulary relating to the wedding.  
"Tyki Mikk? Why would he be with the Noah? Is he alright?" asked Komui, suddenly feeling not so disliking the boy. Krory glanced over to Lavi and Lavi looked at the patterns on the wallpaper. Komui turned to Miranda, but she too had her eyes fixed onto the wooden floorboards.  
"Because Tyki Mikk is the groom," replied Kanda flatly, "and Allen is trying to kill him. I hope. "  
Lenalee thought she heard some beasts roared. She shifted and continued to walk down the flowery aisle with her love in her dreams. She smiled and hugged onto her man's arm.

-to be continued-


	9. Lenalee's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, this is for fun and silliness! :P

Thanks for all your feedbacks! I'm sorry I got everyone confused over Lenalee's dream. _;;; I found it odd too when I read the last line in part viii again *slap myself*. This is an extra part to elaborate more on Lenalee's dream. ~^^  
I'm hoping readers can read this part after the whole story. But I guess it could do just as a separate short scene. Spoilers alert... /w\

P.S. The 'thunder' that Lenalee thought she heard in her dream... was in fact Komui's. When Kanda told him about Tyki and Allen, he kind of went berserk and roared so loud, even Lenalee could hear him inside the room and while she was in a slumber.

.

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride  
- Sweet Dream **

_[? & Lenalee][Romance and not so parody if any]_

_By Sceaduw_

_._

Waizurii backed away from Lenalee's subconscious.  
"Have a sweet dream, my lady," he whispered before fading out of her mind. The poor girl, this was the least he could help her. Let the lovers be together, even if it was just in a dream.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

action -

Lenalee found herself drowning in darkness. Air was forced out of her lungs as she struggled and tried to swim through the shadows. She screamed silently when the last bubble escaped from her mouth. Just when she was about to give up, a gloved hand grabbed her outstretched one. The owner of the hand gave a forceful pull and dragged Lenalee out of the black waters. The light blinded her slightly when she climbed onto dry land. She gasped for air and panted painfully. Her legs gave up on her and she fell backwards. Her saviour caught her, gently holding her in his arms. Lenalee closed her eyes and rested her head against his beating heart. It was warm and reassuring.

"I have come for you, Lenalee."

She opened her eyes and took a look at her saviour. She recognized him yet she did not know him. She only knew... he was a Noah. The greyish skin and the stigmata on his forehead. The man smiled and caressed Lenalee's blushed cheeks. His trailed his finger across her lower lip but he withdrew quickly. Lenalee wanted to speak but no voice came out. She tried again, but still no sound was produced. The man cocked his head slightly and watched as Lenalee tried to use sign language to convey her appreciation. He laughed when he finally got the girl's message.

Feeling a bit refreshed, Lenalee looked around them. They were in a beautiful garden, with blooming flowers and fluttering butterflies. Then she noticed, it was an endless garden with no entrance and no exit. She couldn't find the black pool that she nearly drowned in before. A soft breeze gently swayed by and she quickly held onto her light gown. It was as white as a wedding dress. She turned back to the man and smiled shyly.

The Noah bowed slightly and held out a hand. He waited. Lenalee hesitated as she stared at his hand and then at his face. He was so gentle. Too gentle to be a Noah.

"Please don't be afraid of me."

A drop of tear rolled off his face. It was black. Lenalee quickly took his hand and used her sleeve to wipe away the black trail on his handsome face. Not knowing what caused the sadness in him, Lenalee hugged him close. The Noah looked at the black smear on the back of her sleeve and grimaced. He held her away by her shoulders and smiled sadly.

"Walk with me."

He held out his hand again. Lenalee took it quickly and they walked for a while through the garden. His hand was warm despite it was gloved. Lenalee observed the Noah. He was well groomed and dressed in a classic black tuxedo.

What was his name? Lenalee wanted to ask. He knew her name but she didn't know his. She had a feeling that she had known this man for sometime. She knew, yet she did not know him. It was as though a fragment of her memory was lost. From his appearance, Lenalee could think of a certain Noah. But that couldn't be him. This man was... different. He was warm and loving. She felt safe with him.

Sensing her worries, the man stopped walking and smiled at her. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"It's me, Lenalee. Don't you recognize me?"

Lenalee parted her lips, but no names were spoken. There was a name, but she was afraid to say it. The man frowned slightly. He released her hand and began to unbutton his vest and then his shirt in silence. Lenalee was too shocked to look. What was he doing? And in front of a lady! She hid her face in her palms and turned her whole body away from him.

"Please don't turn away from me Lenalee... Look at me!"

Lenalee slowly took a peek from behind her hands. The Noah stood there with his chest exposed. There was a huge ugly scar, spanning from his left shoulder to the right side of his abdomen. It was frightening and Lenalee began to tremble. She staggered up to him and touched the scar unwillingly.

"I love you Lenalee, I always have."

A name was forming at her lips.

"For you, I give up on me. And become this."

Her lips trembled and air exhaled with difficulty. His name! She wanted to call out to him. She screamed but still no sound came out. He gently pulled her close and embraced her tenderly. He buried his face into her shoulder.

"Do you remember me, Lenalee?" He began to weep. "Please don't reject me because of what I am."

Lenalee clasped onto his back and silently allowed his tears to drain onto her gown. Suddenly the man tried to push himself away.

"No! I will taint your soul!"

Her white dress was ruined. It became darker and darker with his tears. He tried to move away, but she forced him back. She held onto him tighter than before.

_- !_

She finally cried out his name. He paused and went quiet. For a moment, they cuddled each other, allowing nothing but the soft breeze to dance around their intimacy.

_I love you too_, she whispered voicelessly and tears began to roll off her eyes.

There was a thunder from above, almost like a roar of a heavenly beast. Startled, Lenalee reflectively grasped onto the man harder. When the thunder died away, she released him. He looked awful with two black tear marks on his face. She giggled and helped him to clean it off. Her dress was black now but she didn't mind.

The man blushed as she leaned close to him. She hugged onto his arm and smiled at him. Ahead of them, a road emerged among the fresh grass and flowers made way for it.

They walked down the path together and found an exit out of the garden.

.

-the end-


	10. Part IX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, this is for fun and silliness! :P

Sorry I'm trying to cramp everything into the last two parts _;; so they're going to be a bit longer than the previous parts. I'm glad people are actually reading up to now ^^;;; Thanks for reading and feedbacks are welcomed and appreciated!

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

_By Sceaduw_

_{Part IX}_

Allen Walker, standing before a huge Vatican coat of arms, still had his Clown Belt tied to Tyki Mikk who was sitting on the altar. In-between the two stood Malcom Rouvelier. He was carefully inspecting the wedding altar when the man and the boy fell out from nowhere. Honestly, the Vatican officer nearly wet himself.

The Noah clan had come to claim his life finally! He had knew it all along that Allen Walker was one of them! Komui warned him about the Earl's plans and now they came to silence him! Rouvelier glanced at the angry exorcist on his left, and then at the gloomy Noah to his right. What an awkward position they were in.

"Rouvelier?" asked Allen suddenly, just realising there was an extra man there. The exorcist looked around and was astonished to see he was inside a magnificent cathedral. Although it was nightfall and the light was dim, it still mysteriously shone with glory. Tyki wanted to scream. He squirmed and wriggled, but he still couldn't get out of Clown Belt. Falling from the altar, he sneered in frustration, "let go already! I don't want to get married!" His sanity was abandoning him when he found himself landed right into the wedding venue.

"You are not here to kill me?" asked Rouvelier nervously. Allen blinked and Tyki ignored him totally.  
"Yes, I guess I will, if murder is fine with the laws!" laughed Allen wickedly, "It was you who dragged Lenalee into this!"  
"Let me kill him! Release me and let me kill him! Murder is fine with our laws!" cried Tyki as he now got his attention on Rouvelier. He summoned his beloved flesh-eating butterflies, ready to strike.  
"Wait! It's not my idea! I never approved of this whole thing! It was the Red Cardinal! He agreed to this marriage!" shouted Rouvelier as the two glared at him. He recognized that dangerous look in their eyes. "Hey, wait! It was actually the Earl who proposed this damn idea first!" said Rouvelier, pointing a finger at Tyki, "It's all your fault!" Despite Rouvelier's best effort to defend himself, he still got Allen's fist in his face. Allen smiled satisfactorily and then turned back to Tyki who was still in his captive.

"Is there any way to cancel the wedding?" asked Allen, "If I kill you, they will just find another Noah to replace you, right?"  
"Yes, and I bet my life on the next one in line is Waizurii!" replied Tyki with a shiver. He knew too well what Sheril had in mind. All Noahs in his household would be forced to be a family man. Even Waizurii as the adoptive son. Tyki winced at the thought. Now he understood why Road chose to remain as a child after so many years. Clever girl!  
"That turban head?" cried Allen. No way, he was worse than Tyki. He deactivated his Innocence and released Tyki. "Oh come on! What is it with you guys? Why Lenalee?" asked Allen in despair.  
"Oh, so it's okay with you if the bride is not Lenalee? It seems like you and I are on the same side, boy!" smirked Tyki, "I don't want to be the groom and you, my boy, are in love with the bride, am I correct?" The Noah felt amused. Allen did not answer him, neither was he able to hide his blush. How interesting, thought Tyki.  
"It's not right in any sense. Humans and Demons are not supposed to be together," chuckled Allen softly. His love for the girl should just be kept in secret. Just like the 14th Noah residing in him, hidden deep within. Tyki caught the tint of sarcasm in the boy. He felt sorry for Allen, seeing the boy like this almost broke his heart. Then he had an idea. He grabbed Allen on the shoulder and asked softly, "are you willing to do anything for your girl?"  
"But, the peace treaty...," muttered Allen as he felt the desperation from Tyki's hold.  
"Screw the treaty! That's too lame to be your excuse!" Tyki pulled Allen close up to face him, and he asked again, "Stop running away in fear, Allen Walker! Are you willing to do anything for your love?"

Rouvelier had recovered from Allen's knockout punch. His face was swollen and hurt like hell. He looked up and thought he saw Tyki was about to kiss Allen. He definitely did not like this sort of friendly atmosphere. He ran up to them and boldly pushed them apart. "I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHO WILL BE THE GROOM!" he roared into Tyki's face. Then he turned to Allen and equally bellowed, "THERE WILL BE A NOAH TO SIGN THE DAMN NAME TOMORROW!" Rouvelier had had enough. He would rather achieve peace on earth by the traditional old fashioned way - war and bloodshed. He was confused and felt fooled by the Red Cardinal and Komui Lee. "Unless you want me to pronounce you man and wife here, GET LOST!" he screamed, without realising he just became the first non-exorcist to actually verbally frighten off exorcist and demon alike. Tyki pulled Allen out of the cathedral as fast as their legs could carry them.

Lavi sat down on his bed with a huff. Why weren't they allowed to stay with Lenalee? But he guessed Lenalee would be safe while Komui was with her now. In case of anything, they were only a few corridors away. He glanced over to Kanda. The exorcist was glaring out of the window. Night had silently fallen.  
"Hey, Yu, let's go get something to eat," he tried to get Kanda's attention. They hadn't eaten anything since they arrived at the Vatican City. The other boy did not respond nor moved.  
"You won't be able to fight on an empty stomach tomorrow morning!" said Lavi, getting up and approached Kanda. "There's nothing we can do now. Komui knows what he's doing! He won't do anything that's not for the best interest of Lenalee! Come on! You know him!" said Lavi as he patted Kanda on the shoulder. Kanda turned around slowly and walked past Lavi. He was upset and Lavi didn't know how to cheer him up. Lavi, himself too, was not exactly cheering for Lenalee's marriage. But since Komui said leave it to him, he decided to believe in their supervisor.  
"I hope they have soba here," said Kanda who had went to the door, "hey! Are you coming or not?" Lavi gladly went after him. They picked up Miranda and Krory in the next two rooms and went to find some food inside the Vatican HQ building. On the way, they took a peek down the corridor where Lenalee and Komui's room was located. Komlin VX was patrolling non-stop with its laser beam eyes scanning around. It looked pretty harmless but history had told them what destructions these Komlins were capable of. The exorcists gulped and decided to take an alternative route.

"Good, looks like everything is going as planned," smiled the Red Cardinal, "once the 'Heart' appears..." He paused and glared at his subordinates. His best fighters among the Vatican guards were standing silently, awaiting for his commands. "Go and keep an eye on everyone of them. I don't want anything to go wrong!" The six guards nodded and went out of his office. The Red Cardinal sat down into his large armchair. Five more hours and he shall be God! And the Earl would be no more! The war would be won finally! He burst into a hysterical laughter and it echoed down the corridor.

Inside the ark, the Earl and his family were getting ready for the big day. Sheril was pacing up and down the room like a mad man. The Earl, transformed into his human form, sat in his rocking chair with Road on his lap. They watched as the Noah kept talking to himself.  
"Why, why, why, why, why!" growled Sheril for the hundredth time, "Why hasn't he returned yet? The wedding's about to start!"  
Road hugged onto the Earl, looking a bit guilty. The Earl just smiled and patted her on the head. "Don't worry, everything is going as planned," he reassured the girl.  
"How is everything as planned? There needs to be a bride and a groom for a wedding! And we don't have the groom!" cried Sheril, nearly pulling out his neatly tied hair. The Earl chuckled and rocked in his chair. The other Noahs had all transformed into their human disguises and were formally dressed for the occasion. They were anxious to know if Tyki could make it back in time, or he had fled for good.

"No, no, no, no, no! I have to go find him! I can't just wait here!" growled Sheril. It was deeply disappointing for Sheril to cancel the bachelor party already. He didn't want to cancel the wedding as well. He was about to ask the Earl for a portal door when one appeared in the room. The door opened and a vulgarly dressed Noah appeared. His hair were a mess and dirt covered his clothes. He looked as if he had been in a terrible fight.  
"Tyki!" cried Sheril, "What on earth! Where have you-"  
"Tyki?" exclaimed Road. She was surprised to see him back. What happened to Allen then? Did Allen open the portal to send Tyki back? What happened to their bittersweet romance?

The Noah did not speak. The other Noahs dared not provoke him either. Not even David and Jasdero. The two just sniggered softly. This man was in a very, very, very bad mood. They could sense it in the air. No one wanted him to go into a rampage in his true Noah form. Waizurii spied on his mind and he tried to suppress his amazement.  
"Welcome back, my child!" greeted the Earl calmly. He eyed the Noah from head to toe. "Getting desperate now, are we? Go get yourself ready, we don't want to be late!" said the Earl, "I'm counting on you to end this war, my child!" Road bounced off the Earl's lap and ran up to the Noah. She held his hand and looked at him. This was Tyki's hand all right.  
"Tyki?" asked Road. She was worried about his silence. He gently removed her hand from him and went into his own room, shutting out everyone.  
"Tyki! Do you need any help? I can help! Let me comb your hair!" squealed Sheril as he danced happily outside Tyki's room.  
"Waizurii?" asked Road as she sneaked up to her adopted brother. She knew he would know something. The psychic quickly hid behind the Earl's rocking chair for protection.  
"Now, now, children. Calm yourself, I know we are all excited. We haven't had a real Noah wedding for centuries. But don't forget to bring the dagger! We'll need it for the blood ceremony!" said the Earl as he got up from the chair. Lulu handed him an object wrapped in a thick purple cloth. The Earl placed it inside his coat's inner pocket. Now, everything was ready. Two more hours, and he shall claim the new born 'Heart'! Victory shall be his!

It was just a while, but it seemed like eternity for Sheril. Finally, the door opened. "I'm ready," said the groom as he walked out. He looked so different from before and Sheril was amazed. His brother was supernaturally handsome and dashing in the tuxedo. No girls wouldn't swoon at his feet. No boys too, according to Road. Sheril tried to stop his nosebleed before it stained his suit.  
"Let's go then!" cheered the Earl as he opened a portal door and led the family out of the ark.

The hour had arrived when dawn descended upon earth. General Marian Cross was not happy with the arrangement. He and General Klaud Nine unwillingly surrendered their Innocence weapons before entering the cathedral. General Froi Tiedoll came on behalf of the other Exorcist Generals who were 'inconveniently out-of-town'. Not everyone accepted this union wholeheartedly but for peace sake. The guests were arriving and seating themselves at the audience rows. Howard Link counted the heads, so far they had only Exorcist Generals, exorcists from the Black Order, a high ranking Vatican official, namely Rouvelier. No one from the dark side had arrived yet.

Rouvelier glanced around nervously as the Red Cardinal entered the cathedral. The man in the official red gown walked straight up to the altar in front of the large Vatican coat of arms. He placed some documents there, ready for the treaty and the wedding. Lavi bit his lips. One of those papers would be Lenalee's marriage certificate! How much he would like to burn up the altar with Fire Seal! He sighed in defeat as he remembered he had surrendered his hammer at the entrance. Kanda too had placed down his sword. Too bad for Krory, they didn't allow him in because of his fangs. So they possessed no Innocence weapon with them now. He dared not to think what they could do if suddenly the demons went on a killing spree. Allen didn't come back after he disappeared. Did he finish off Tyki Mikk? Then in a moment, no groom would come to the wedding! If so, then they could all rejoice and go home with Lenalee. The Earl couldn't blame the humans, because it was their groom who failed to show up! Then Lavi simply wondered if Allen was not allowed in due to his arm. He further wondered what Komui would do to save Lenalee. He was not going to just hand her over, was he?

"How come we can't sit over there? We can get closer to the altar!" asked Miranda as Howard walked past her as he sat himself down. The left side of the cathedral was decorated with white and golden calla lilies while the right side with black and red roses. All the guests were sitting on the left side of the flowery aisle and the right side were still empty.  
"That side, is reserved for their clan," explained the inspector. He wouldn't have come if Rouvelier had not told him that something might happen. He told him to standby, and protect Lenalee in case things got out of hand. Now with the exorcists unarmed, Howard and his talismans were the only weapons around. Him against the whole Noah clan, great.

As the first ray of light illuminated into the interior of the cathedral, a portal door appeared and superimposed on the main cathedral entrance. All the candles in the hall flickered as the door opened slowly. A line of formal and elegantly dressed people marched onto the aisle. Leading the way was Road, proudly sprinkling snowflakes on the aisle, followed by Sheril gracefully and the other Noahs. The snowflakes melted and became red upon merging onto the ground. The Noahs left a trail of blood as they walked up to the front.

Howard counted and trembled, there were eleven of them. The Earl and the groom were yet to appear. Not counting Allen Walker, the whole clan was attending the ceremony! Where was Allen anyway? He didn't see him at the entrance with Krory. The human side quieted down and were intimidated by the line of Noahs. Cross cursed under his breath but he smiled at David and Jasdero. The two Noahs made a face back at the man angrily.

When the blood dried and tainted the aisle, the Earl and the groom entered. There were hushed gasps from the humans. If there were beings as fallen angels, he would be one of them, thought Miranda. Too beautiful to be walking on earth. The Earl led the bridegroom up the aisle ceremoniously with a wide grin. The grin looked pretty nice on his human self and not as scary as his other self. The portal door vanished once the Earl had reached the front of the altar. The Red Cardinal swallowed hard. It was his first time to see the Earl in human form. He looked so ordinarily human. Last time when he met with the Earl, he was nothing like this. The Earl patted the groom on the hand gently and then gestured his other children to take a seat. "Ain't he a prince charming?" sighed Sheril as the Earl sat beside him, waiting for the event to unfold.

The groom stood alone, bearing all the stares from the audience. He took a deep breath and glanced over to the human side. He saw the many familiar faces. After today, he could never see them again. After today, he would not be him again.

The cathedral door was closed now. Everyone's heart pounded with excitement. In a moment, the door would reopen and the bride would enter.

"Lord Tyki Mikk, do you have the ring with you?" asked the Red Cardinal carefully. He wanted to make sure things would not be interrupted by foolish little mistakes. The groom looked at him and then back at the Earl. The ring? Some of the Noahs started to giggle and chuckle.  
"No, we don't use rings to bind our oath. That's silly!" laughed the Earl, irritating the Red Cardinal, "We have our own family dagger. We will carry out the blood oath according to our tradition!" The Earl then narrowed his eyes at the Red Cardinal, he added, "you only need to proceed with the mortal paperwork. Leave the rest to me!"

The bridegroom shrugged. Tradition? What tradition?

-to be continued-


	11. Part X

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dgrayman characters, this is for fun and silliness! :P

Sorry it's a bit long, but it will be sinful of me to split it up into more parts again... I hope I haven't messed up the ending too much!  
Thanks for reading up to part x, this is the final part! \(^3^)/ Feedbacks and comments are appreciated as always!

**You May (Not!) Kiss The Bride**

_By Sceaduw_

_{Part X}_

It was a force so powerful that could vaporize lands and oceans instantly. The mighty force from God Himself, they named it the 'Heart'. 'Heart' appeared only when the blood of the innocence was united with the blood of the damned. When light mingled with darkness, when good embraced evil, when love bonded the child of Innocence and the child of Noah.  
So said the cryptical legend passed down by different people, with different versions, in different ways, thousands of years ago.  
No one had witnessed this 'Heart'. But still, those who knew of the legend, believed in it. And they wanted it.

The Earl was humming a merry tune, expecting the bride's arrival any moment now. Road was bewildered, she sensed something was odd. Tyki was too quiet. It was almost as if that was someone else standing there. She browsed around the hall and located the young exorcists. As she had expected, Allen Walker was not there.  
"Earl, the groom -"  
"All's well, Road, nothing to panic about!" hummed the Earl. Unable to comprehend the Earl's calmness, Road looked over to Waizurii who was also looking at her now. That was not Tyki! That was Neah, wasn't it? Waizurii gave her an affirmative nod, along with a big grin.  
"What's wrong, Road?" asked Sheril who saw the shock on his daughter's face.  
"No, nothing. Just... overwhelmed," replied Road quickly. How could she have missed this? And she confirmed the groom's identity herself back at the ark! She couldn't deny that Neah was like an identical twin to Tyki.

The groom stood very still. Everyone was staring and it made him uneasy. This was what it felt like to be a Noah? He never found the Noahs attractive while they were fighting each other. And he had always wanted to pulp Tyki's face. So Tyki had to endure all this while he was in his Noah self, no wonder he preferred to be in the human disguise.

_'I'm just lending you my body. Don't forget our agreement, Allen Walker...'_

A voice echoed in the groom's head. His heart pounded. Yes, the deal with Neah Walker. He felt his stab wound hurting again. He would have to exchange souls with Neah after the wedding. Then he would be the one forever sleeping inside Neah Walker. Allen Walker would be no more. His soul for Lenalee's freedom.

_'I know, I'm just nervous! Neah!'_

His stomach churned and he swallowed hard, trying not to throw up. He wondered if the wedding would be canceled if he threw up on the altar.

_'Don't screw up my image, Allen Walker! After you freed your girl, I shall be roaming earth once again in this body!' _

The voice faded away and Allen was left with total control over Neah's body.

"Hey! It's irrational to get married, but Lenalee will make a perfect wife!" shouted Cross Marian from the audience, "Stupid di-... Noah!" The man pulled a strained grin. On hearing the insult on one of the Noahs, David and Jasdero immediately retaliated back by giving the General their fingers. The groom stared at the Exorcist General, his former master, and realised that the man had seen through his trick already. Yes, he would always be his master's dumb disciple. He had no other way to rescue Lenalee and not risking everyone killed. Klaud elbowed Cross in the stomach for being a jerk. She was one of those who didn't want Lenalee to be handed over to the Noahs. She glared at the groom with hatred.

Everyone was startled when the cathedral's heavy door opened with a long creak. The Earl jumped up and the Red Cardinal leaned forward slightly from his platform. Lavi, Kanda and Miranda all sprang up from their seats, rushing out to the side of the aisle, trying to get a better look. Road stood up and also went to the edge of the aisle. She shielded her eyes from the blinding glow. The sunlight radiated in through the doorway and there stood a person. Some of the Noahs tried to hide from the light. They had obviously spent too much time in the darkness for too long. The groom turned towards the shadow in the golden light. His eyes widened and lips parted. His heart skipped a beat and he held his breath. The person in the wedding dress took a small careful step into the cathedral.

With makeup and all geared up at the bosom, it was a guy wearing the white dress of purity, with a matching veil over his head. It was Komui Lee. And he had in his hands a bouquet of white roses.

There was a brief moment of golden silence when everyone in the cathedral tried not to bleed from their eyes. The groom managed to restore his painfully dislocated jaw but the nightmare was still there, approaching.  
"Who the hell are you?" shrieked Sheril after recovering from the shock. This was an insult to the Noah clan! If the humans were backing out, he would start a massacre right there! He so desperately wanted Tyki to start a family of his own. Wasn't his little brother good enough for that human girl? Too good, maybe! Waizurii was laughing but he was snapped shut by a furious glare from his adoptive father. David and Jasdero were rolling on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Human wedding ceremony wasn't so boring afterall if it had such freaky entertainments. Lulu Bell winced at the sight and tried to cover Road's eyes, protecting her from this ghastly scene.

"I thought he looks amazingly good without his glasses, don't you think?" asked General Tiedoll as he turned to Kanda and Lavi. The two exorcists denied their acquaintance with this transvestite. Miranda was still too shocked to say anything. What did Komui put in his bosom?  
"Now, THAT is scary," whispered Cross to Klaud who refused to comment on the situation. She tried to convince herself Komui must have done this for a very good reason.

"Oh, how come you guys know it's me already?" pouted the man in the dress, still pretending to sound like a woman. Who wouldn't, screamed Lavi silently. Komui took another few steps up the aisle awkwardly. He did not have any experience in high-heels and the long dress was about to trip him over.

"STOP! Stop right there!" cried the groom, trembling as he pointed at the approaching being, "Don't come any closer!" Komui inevitably tripped on the dress and fell. The flower bouquet flew out of his hands and towards the screaming guests. Horrified, Rouvelier narrowly dodged the fragrant dynamite.  
"Where's the girl?" shouted Sheril and he rushed to the groom's aid, "What have you done to the bride?" He was overwhelmed with goosebumps as Komui climbed back up to his feet and advanced slowly towards the two, with arms stretched out forward for balance. Sheril shrieked as the gap closed in between them and he held up his hand.

"STOP! PLEASE! I'm here!" cried a clear voice at the doorway when Sheril was about to strike down Komui. All heads turned towards the light at the doorway. An angel in black had arrived.

"Calm down, Sheril. All is well!" said the Earl as he walked up to the altar with a few light steps. He gestured Sheril to back down. His eyes were locked onto the exorcist at the doorway. Lenalee had come in her exorcist uniform. Cute but not appropriate. The Earl then eyed the groom and smiled slyly. It seemed the 'Heart' would finally come upon earth today!

"Lenalee! Why have you come? Why? WHY?" wailed Komui as he scrambled up to her and tried to stop her from walking further. Lenalee took her brother's hand and smiled at him, "it's alright, brother. I'm here to settle this. You have already done too much for me." Komui began to cry hysterically and clung onto his little sister desperately. His tears were overflowing and messed up the colours on his face. Lenalee hugged him gently and wiped away his tears along with his makeup with her sleeve.

"Thank you for watching over me till the end, my dear brother. I love you too, let me protect you for the last time," she whispered and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Komui quieted down. His little sister had suddenly became a strong woman. He wiped his nose with his glove as she helped him onto one of the seats nearest to the altar. She then turned and walked up to face the groom.

"What were you doing all this time? Was that all you've got?" whispered Lavi angrily at Komui, "You're just going to give Lenalee away?" Kanda also wanted to know if the Black Order supervisor had any more petrifying tricks up his sleeves. Komui remained silent and he pointed at the bouquet on the floor. No one wanted to touch that. Finally, General Tiedoll was brave enough to retrieve it for him. From the flowers, Komui took out a tiny device. He was betting his soul onto his finest creation.

The Red Cardinal coughed to get everyone's attention. He was not happy with the Earl standing next to him already when it was not yet his turn. Still, the Earl refused to budge. So the wedding would now proceed with two ministers at the platform.  
"Dearly beloved and um..., Noahs, we are gathered here in...," announced the Red Cardinal in his most gracious voice. Somehow, he knew no one was paying attention to him. The Noahs were yawning, talking or squealing for whatever reasons. The humans were no better, they were either shooting daggers at him or mourning and weeping for the girl. He had had more cheers in a funeral than this. Still he had to continue with his formal speech. He skillfully ducked a shoe thrown at him and continued.

"Please don't be afraid," said the groom softly. He smiled and held out his hand to Lenalee. The girl was trembling slightly. She thought she could be braver in her exorcist uniform, but it didn't work as well as she had thought. That hand of his had killed so many of her companions! She refused to take it. But she had to be strong! Her brother and her friends, their lives were at stake. Lenalee glanced at the audience. She did not see the white haired exorcist. Allen did not come eventually. Suppressing an urge to cry, she focused all her energy back onto the man in front of her.

"Lenalee...," the Noah smiled at her, "I'm here for you." Lenalee looked up at him, surprised. She remembered Tyki Mikk loathed this wedding. He even got himself drunk the day before. So what was this supposed to be? Lenalee lowered her head and shut her eyes. She didn't want to think. Allen's face was all she had in her mind. Please let her keep his smile till the end.

"I...," whispered the groom as he leaned in close to his bride. He wanted to grab her and run away. She looked so sad and it bit at his heart. He caressed her cheek, brushing off her tears. Lenalee snapped open her eyes upon his touch and found the man's face dangerously close to hers. She froze on spot, heart pounding.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" wailed Komui, leaping out onto the aisle, "You can't kiss the bride!"

The Red Cardinal coughed in anger and gestured Komui to sit down at once. Lenalee's face was flushed and the groom jerked away in embarrassment. Sheril gave the groom a thumb up gesture and a genuine smirk. Road just sighed. Why didn't anyone, besides Waizurii and herself, noticed that the groom was not Tyki Mikk?

"Let me handle this before you drown everyone with boredom! May I?" asked the Earl cheerfully. He nudged the Red Cardinal away from the platform along with his documents, despite the man's fierce protest. He was silenced by a straight punch in the face.  
The Earl took a deep breath and cried, "LADIES and GENTLEMEN! Boys and girls! Welcome! Welcome to the one and only in this century! THEEEE Noah wedding! YAAAY!" He waved Lero in his hand and all the Noahs instantly went frantic, transforming back to their Noah selves. Each one of them marked with stigmatas and evil grins. The Earl also switched back to his other more comfortable self. The scene was so frightening that it would freeze the blood of inexperienced exorcists.

"Let's give our lovely couple a round of applause! Thank you! Thank you!" the Earl continued and the Noahs cheered wildly. The humans held their breath, astonished to see the demons thundering with joy. For a second, Rouvelier nearly signaled his self-assembled Crow squad for action. Luckily, Howard stopped them. It was not the time yet. The Red Cardinal was speechless. So much for a sacred ceremony, this was a bloody circus!

While the Earl was making a performance on the platform, the bride and the groom avoided eye contact with each other. Say something, thought Lenalee. The Noah took her hand silently and she looked up at him. The stigmata had appeared. Lenalee swallowed hard as she looked at those scars. She wondered if they hurt. Without realising, she reached up with her free hand and touched them gently, tracing the cross mark on his forehead. She was about to withdrew her hand when he took hold of it as well. He placed both her hands onto his chest. She felt his heart beating vigorously beneath the vest.

He pressed them firmly against it, and he said, "this is my heart, Lenalee. Can you feel it?" Lenalee nodded but the Noah did not let her go. He then said softly, "It belongs to you. It always have and always will be." He paused and smiled bitterly. "For you, I give up on me. And become this."

Lenalee's eyes widened. Her lips parted, but she hesitated for she already knew the answer. The Noah lowered her hands slowly. It would be his last wish, that his bride could see his true identity, knowing the real man she was marrying. "Allen...!" she whispered soundlessly, brown eyes shimmering with tears.

"Now, without further a due, do you son of Noah, love this daughter of Innocence?" asked the Earl suddenly, snapping the two back to face him. For a moment, the only sound that echoed in their ears was Komui's sobbings. The Earl kept his huge grin and waited for the answer. How convenient it was for Allen Walker to be in Neah's body! The Earl had waited too long for a real love between a Noah and a human with Innocence. For thousands of years, they had fought each other without exceptions. He knew his plan would succeed when he learnt that the two exorcists had loved each other. The moment had finally arrived!

"Yes, I do," replied the Noah unwaveringly as he looked into Lenalee's eyes. His grip tightened on her hands. She could no longer hold back her tears and they blurred her vision. His hands were strong but gentle and warm. She had to stop crying, Lenalee thought, it was now her moment to give him the answer.

"Right! Now! For the blood ceremony!" exclaimed the Earl happily as he pulled out an ancient dagger from his coat's inner pocket. The Noahs went hushed, even David and Jasdero, and all watched the two with expectation. Lenalee looked up at the Earl in confusion. What about her? Wasn't the Earl supposed to ask her the question too?

"Take this dagger and make your vow!" said the Earl and he threw the dagger at the groom. The groom caught it with ease single-handedly. He still held onto Lenalee's hand with his other hand. The problem was he didn't know what to do with it. Allen tried to ask Neah, but there was no response.  
"So, where's the cake?" asked the groom innocently. The Earl laughed so hard that he nearly flipped over. Sheril shook his head disapprovingly and shouted, "Blood oath, my boy! Pierce her flesh! Claim her as yours! You can slice the wedding cake later!" His brother was so shy!

The groom widened his eyes in horror. "What?" he squeaked, "I'm not going to do that! I'll never hurt Lenalee!" There were noises and protests from the human audiences too. This was barbaric, insanity, they complained. The Earl shook his head in disappointment.  
"Alrighty then! So much for your love! Empty talks!" mocked the man on the platform. He should have known Allen Walker would not hurt Lenalee in any way. He then eyed the bride. "How about you?" he asked, grinning widely. The bride glared back at the Earl who was taken aback by the flames of determination in her eyes. Lenalee loved Allen, whatever form he was in, even as a Noah. She snatched the dagger from the Noah's hand and pulled herself from him.

"Wait! No!" cried the groom but Lenalee had held up the dagger and aimed to strike down at her own palm. If this was what it must be done to prove her love to Allen in a Noah way, then considered it done! There were screams and cries from the humans. Komui knocked over his chair and charged at the two. Unfortunately, he tripped and fell. The Earl gazed down upon the two and chucked. Oh so predictable!

"Lenalee!" gasped Komui. The other exorcists had rushed to the edge of the aisle. Blood dripped onto the ground. Lenalee felt the sharp tip of the dagger breaking her skin, but it did not penetrate her palm. She opened her eyes slowly. The groom had shielded her flesh with his own. She had pierced through his hand.  
"Don't, not even for me," he said, forcing out a smile painfully. Lenalee burst into tears and released the dagger. How could Allen be so cruel with his kindness? The wound on his hand was deep. Blood gushed out when he pulled out the blade. Lenalee immediately clasped onto his hand with both hands, pressing against his wound. But it did not stop the bleeding.

"Are you satisfied now?" shouted the Noah angrily at the Earl.  
"What a pity! It would be much more romantic if two hands could be crucified together!" sighed the Earl, "But this will do! Yes, this will do!"  
Upon speaking, a bright flash emitted from between the lovers' hands. The Innocence residing in Lenalee's blood snaked up to the Noah's wounds from hers, and his blood mingled with hers with equal vibrance. The two gasped in horror as an intense inferno burst out from in-between their hands. The Earl's eyes widened in ecstasy as a force so great had emitted from the blood union.

"The 'HEART'!" exclaimed both the Earl and the Red Cardinal simultaneously. The Red Cardinal scrambled up to the front but he was pushed back by the Earl. All the guests, screaming and shrieking, shielded their eyes from the explosion of brightness. Only Waizurii was able to see the whole event unfolded with his demon eye.

"ALLEN!" screamed Lenalee when she lost her grip on his hand. Her arms were flung open by the 'Heart' and her whole body was sent flying backwards.  
"LENALEE!" cried the Noah upon hearing her cries. His ears were wrenching from the thunder of the 'Heart'. He tried to reach for her but he too was blasted away by the powerful aura, crashing into the Noahs. They were bounced away from the altar, landing at separate sides of the cathedral. All the stained glass in the cathedral quivered and shattered, spraying sparkling dusts onto everyone.  
"NOW KOMLIN VX!" commanded Komui as he slammed down hard onto a button on his little device with his eyes still squeezed shut. Waizurii gaped in awe as a thing crashed out from beneath the altar and took the 'Heart' with one big gulp with its robotic jaws. The light on Komlin VX's eyes flickered and then it collapsed onto the ground. The whole cathedral darkened down, except for the hazy morning light shining in from the broken windows.

The Earl snap opened his eyes and kicked the Red Cardinal out of his way. He jumped down to where Komlin was lying and examined the thing. "T-this is the true form of the 'Heart'?" muttered the man in astonishment. It looked so... un-heavenly. In fact, it was downright ugly.  
The other people too began to open their eyes and looked around them. The strong light was gone and Lavi found Kanda had ran up to Lenalee. She was unconscious but unharmed. Klaud carried the girl in her arms and laid her to rest on a row of seats. Komui rushed over to her and knelt beside her, praying through gritted teeth. They all sighed in relieve as the girl's eyelids fluttered open. "Allen...?" she whispered in fear.

On the other side, except Road, the Noahs were not so loving towards their groom. Especially Sheril who was knocked onto the ground hard when the groom collided with him. They surrounded the unconscious boy on the ground, some with confusion and some with anger, and Sheril pulled him up by his tangled white hair. There were no stigmata on this boy. This was not their groom. This wasn't even Tyki Mikk!  
"ALLEN WALKER?" sneered Sheril. Feeling humiliated and tricked, the furious Noah grasped the boy by the throat. Road went to Allen's aid and snatched him from her father. She held onto him in her arms protectively. Sheril bit his lips in a helpless fury as Road warned them all to back off. Allen or Neah, they were still part of her family.

"NOAH! Behold the wrath of GOD!" a crazed roar snatched everyone's attention back to the altar, "You shall not take Lenalee!"  
"Komui Lee! What are doing?" yelled Rouvelier as he made his way to the Black Order supervisor. He feared the supervisor would provoke their enemies further. Komui blinked at the Vatican Officer. What?  
"Stay away from her NOW!" It was Komui's voice, but it wasn't Komui Lee.

"Komlin VX!" exclaimed Kanda as the robot raised to its feet and began to initiate itself. Its eyes flashed dangerously and head spun on its axis twice. It gaped open its jaws and dashed at the Earl. Several Noahs rushed to their Earl's side and pulled him away from the dreaded thing. The Earl stretched out his hand towards Komlin as he screamed out for the 'Heart'. David and Jasdero fired several shots at Komlin, but an aura protected it, dissolving their bullets instantly. No matter how the Noahs attacked Komlin VX, it was unstoppable! It clawed, drilled, bit and chased after the Noahs, bring annihilation along its path. The humans shrank back to one end of the cathedral to avoid getting in its path.

"Good job, Komui Lee!" praised Rouvelier as he patted the man on the shoulder, "If you hadn't find out about the 'Heart', this would be disastrous in the hands of the Earl!" From some ancient scripts in the Vatican library, it wasn't impossible to figure out why the Earl wanted a union between an exorcist and a Noah. Komui did his research, although he was uneasy in accepting the fact that his precious little sister loved Allen Walker. How did they even begin, under his ever so watchful eyes? If Rouvelier had been smarter, he could have stopped all this. Both Allen and Lenalee wouldn't need to be hurt. He brushed away Rouvelier's hand from his shoulder in displeasure.

Desperate for her family, Road opened up a portal door and the Noahs escaped through it, dragging a wailing Earl with them. She would have taken Allen with her if Sheril had not threaten to rip the boy apart. She dropped the exorcist back into the hands of Kanda and Lavi. Let Allen and the girl be together, thought Road, they had been married afterall. "Goodbye, Allen Walker!" said Road sadly before skipping through the portal. The humans cheered as the Noahs retreated away. They had won the battle!

"Komui Lee! You have done beautifully! Protecting all of us!" exclaimed the Red Cardinal as he emerged from behind the platform, "You can get it to stop now!" Once the damn thing was stopped, he could retrieve the 'Heart'! Still his plan could proceed on. He would just have to eliminate the Earl another time. Before the Red Cardinal could get off the platform, Komlin darted towards him and knocked him out cold. It gave out a satisfied bleep.

While everyone was cheering for Komui and Komlin VX, Komui was puzzled. Despite Komlin achieved so much, Komui did not do anything. In fact, he couldn't do anything. The remote control in his hand was broken after he slammed onto it too hard. He wasn't controlling Komlin VX all along. Besides, his creation was only programmed to hide the 'Heart' and protect Lenalee during the commotion. It was not supposed to fight the Noahs. He shrugged. Could it be... the 'Heart' had taken possession of Komlin VX?

"It's ALIVE!" Komui laughed excitedly. Lenalee was watching over the still unconscious Allen when her brother dashed towards Komlin VX. Everyone looked at Komui and then at Komlin VX who had no more enemies to chase away.  
Or so they thought.  
It turned towards them. Its head swirled and eyes beamed dangerously, scanning the horrified faces which still remained in the cathedral. Lavi and Kanda was trying to see if they could stop the destructively frenzied creation when an alarm went off from Komlin. The ultimate pre-installed program was still functioning in Komlin VX. Its eyes flashed urgently as it spotted Lenalee's groom.

"No one shall take Lenalee! NO ONE!" cried Komlin VX perilously before dashing towards Allen.

Oh-oh.

The event ended abruptly. Komui stood aside in tears when Lenalee smashed his baby into smithereens with her Dark Boots. "No one shall take Allen Walker from me," she smiled sweetly, "and I mean no one!" The power of love. Komui watched as his little sister went back to cuddle Allen when he awakened. Komui turned away. His little sister had grown up without him realising. Not only she could protect herself, she was also capable of protecting her loved ones. Komui's heart ached. Maybe it was really time to let go of her. The other guests were leaving the cathedral now that everything had ended. Komui sniffled and was about to leave with the others when a soft voice called out to him from behind.

"Brother, let's go home together!" said Lenalee blissfully. Komui opened his arms and instantly swirled around gleefully. His dear little sister was still his beloved little sister! How could he ever give his precious little angel away? He turned back and waited for his sister joyfully. For five seconds. He was blasted back into fiery hell when he saw Lenalee planted a kiss on Allen's petrified cheek. Komui went berserk and bolted out of the cathedral in tears, knocking down Lavi and Howard on the way. "Wait up, brother! Wait for us!" Lenalee took Allen's hand and together they ran after her brother.

The sun rose higher up as the incident ended lovingly and the new day started off peacefully. Allen Walker would be as dead as a dodo when he went back to the Black Order, swore the supervisor silently on his way home.

Time to activate Komlin VXI.

_{end of Part X}_

That was a page in the history of mankind, when we almost had peace. Lenalee Lee lived happily ever after with Allen Walker. Some acknowledged they had wedded that faithful day, some didn't. But it didn't really matter to them. Either way, Komui Lee still haunted Allen Walker day and night. Oh, in case anyone was wondering, yes, Tyki Mikk fled. Far, far, far away. And until today, he was still on the run from Sheril Kamelot.

The follies of the Millennium Earl and the Red Cardinal rolled on and would continue for many more years. The war between the Innocence and the Noahs marched on. Even though we didn't manage to end the war, at least some people caught love in their hands. Even if they had to endure the wrath of, not God, but an unhinged scientist. Well, love always came bundled with jealousy and hatred. This was us, the humans. And we never learned from history. One day, we would come across another similar page again. Until then.

-end of story-

:3


End file.
